While-in-use covers are well known in the industry and are used to provide an enclosed housing for electrical devices such as electrical receptacles, ground fault circuit interrupters (GFCI), pushbuttons and switches. While-in-use covers can be installed over electrical devices without having to turn off the device and disconnect the wiring. This makes while-in-use covers convenient and easy to use. The purpose of the cover is primarily to protect the electrical device from dust, water, and other foreign materials. It is of particular importance to prevent rain water from contacting the electrical device in order to reduce the risk of short circuits, fire, and damage to the device and the electrical system connected to it.
The National Electrical Code (NEC) provides standards for while-in-use electrical box covers. These standards recognize that most residential in-use receptacle covers are not suitable for commercial and industrial usage. While-in-use covers for commercial and industrial applications must conform to more stringent extra-duty standards.